Regenesis
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Tia and Rocket have broken up. Who does Tia really care for? Shojo-ai/Yuri/femslash
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

Regenesis

Regenesis 

Chapter 1: the break-up

This is my first attempt at writing in Chapters, I hope it goes well. Rocket and Tia are broken up in this fic and in later chapters this will be Yuri/shojo-ai/femslash. Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik football and I make no money off this fic.

Tia sat on her bed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, shivering, though not from cold. Mei was asleep, but from the looks of things was not having a pleasant dream. Suddenly Mei awoke with a start; she sat up in bed and noticed Tia, whose tear-stained face was clearly visible even in the dim light of the room.

"What's the matter?" Mei asked worriedly.

"I broke up with Rocket" Tia said flatly.

"Why? But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get back together" Mei said reassuringly.

"I don't think so, I don't want to get back together with him" Tia said obstinately.

"Tia, just calm down, please just explain" Mei pleaded.

"It's….kind of hard to explain" Tia said hesitantly.

"Try me" Mei said firmly.

"Well you see, it wasn't just a spur of the moment impulse to dump him, it's been kind of building up for a long time……," she trailed of for a minute, "well deep down I've always suspected that perhaps, I preferred the idea of Rocket to the reality" she stopped to glance at Mei.

"Go on..." Mei said slowly.

"Well, Rocket's the only person who's ever been interested in me, you know, romantically and so, I think that I just enjoyed being loved, not thinking about my own feelings. When I kissed him I didn't feel anything like in the books, just like I had been slobbered on" Tia said sadly

Mei could have added that that was how she felt when she was kissed by D'jok, but she knew had a habit of making everything about herself.

"Do you think perhaps, that you might be in love with someone else?" Mei asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I've been walking around with my eyes closed this entire time, let's go to sleep. We still have to train tomorrow, thanks for listening Mei" Tia said, climbing under the covers. They both swiftly fell asleep.

End of chapter 1, more soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The scientific method

Regenesis chapter 2: The 'scientific' process

Regenesis chapter 2: The 'scientific' process

I do not own Galactik football etc; I earn no money off this. In this chapter Tia decides to search her feelings to see who it is that she likes.

Tia woke up with new-found determination, she was alone as Mei had already got up, "I will open my eyes today, to see with a fresh new perspective, to strive to new-" her dramatic thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the communication system, Tia answered asking

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Aarch, we need to have a talk in my office" he boomed over the speaker system.

"Yes sir" she said meekly. The comm. switched off and Tia started to walk towards Aarch's office.

"Sir?" she said as she knocked on the door. Aarch opened the door and gestured her in. They both sat down, Aarch cleared his throat

"So Tia, I heard that you and Rocket have broken up, Rocket is deeply upset, and I hope that the two of you can work it out."

"Sir, Rocket and I are not getting back together, I hope that we can be friends, I didn't dump him because of something so simple as an argument, there is a lack of love on my part that led me to break it off with him" Tia said as politely as possible.

"Okay, Tia, you're dismissed, remember we have training this afternoon" he said kindly.

"Sir, you don't think that Rocket is going to run away again, do you?" Tia asked as the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I hope not, we need him on this team, I think that he has learnt that it doesn't solve anything" Aarch said trying to reassure her.

"Thank you, sir" she said as she left the room.

She headed to the Aarch academy library to try and find all the information she could fictional and real about love. She hoped that she could find real answers. The library was a large room filled with scrolls, old fashioned books and computers. Tia was not in the habit of frequenting it, of all the snow kids Mei was the most avid reader, visiting the library almost every day. She flipped through pages of soppy poetry, trying not to pull faces at the corny verses.

"Hey what are you doing?" Thran asked cheerfully.

"Uh well…" Tia started.

"I am just getting some new computer manuals" Thran interrupted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Thran, how would you go about finding something out?" Tia asked trying not to give anything away.

"You mean like an experiment? Use a scientific method to measure the results for all the different variables and…."

"Thanks Thran" Tia said cutting him off, she knew how long Thran could talk about science for, and she wanted to get started right away. All she had to do was try and be aware of her feelings and heart rate every time she saw someone, that was easy enough wasn't it.

Next time on Galactik football: Tia tests out "the scientific method and someone who isn't Rocket runs away

Sorry that this chapter was so uneventful, I promise it will get better!


	3. Chapter 3: The runaway bride

Regenesis chapter 3: The runaway bride

Regenesis chapter 3: The runaway bride

Okay, I've said this in previous chapters but I better say again: I don not own Galactik football etc, and I do not make any money off this fic. Tia is testing out her 'brilliant' method. Also Mark and Yuki are going out, she and Micro-ice previously dated but they amicably broke it off after they found that it wasn't really working.

"So I'll test it out on Thran" said looking at Thran, I'll flirt a bit just to see what it is like.

"Hey Thran, so how are you finding the computer manuals?" she said in her best flirting voice.

"Errr... okay" he said a little confused.

"You know that shirt looks totally great on you" said Tia grazing the fabric lightly with her hand.

"Thanks" Thran said blushing deeply. Tia really didn't feel anything except odd about flirting someone who she considered a brother.

"Okay, bye then" Tia said, walking out of the library awkwardly.

"Okay so that was a failure" she thought "but I'm sure I'll notice something with someone, so it'll all be worth it."

She entered the common room, scanning the room for people; Micro-ice was alone watching his favourite soap opera 'Archipelagos square' about an area on the Shadows planet where dramatic things always seemed to happen (people ran away from home, got seriously injured, discovered that they were the children of celebrities), Tia thought that the stories were ridiculously melodramatic but Micro-ice was a dedicated follower of it.

"So Micro-ice, programme interesting?" Tia said trying to turn on the charm.

"Shush, it's at the best part" he said irritably.

"I'm going to have to sit through the thing" Tia thought miserably.

The next 20 minutes was pure misery for Tia. After the programme she decided to try again.

"So, that was great wasn't it? Although I have to admit that I find it different to determine the gender of shadows people" Tia said with a self-depreciating laugh.

"Huh? Yeah, it's not as easy as with humans but there are signs"

"Well since you're such an expert, what gender am I?" she said desperately trying to get his attention.

Micro-ice gave her a weird look and walked out of the room. "I really need to update my flirting technique, if Micro-ice king of crushes didn't feel in the least bit attracted, but I guess that I don't like him, he rejection didn't really hurt my feelings" Tia thought whilst walking down the hallway to her room, she was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice Rocket coming the other way.

"Hi Rocket," she said trying to sound normal "how are you?"

"It's okay Tia, you needn't worry, I still love you but if you don't feel that way its fine" Rocket said insincerely.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll meet someone else soon, bye" she said and she then walked back to her room. "I had to break up with him," she said out loud to herself, "it wasn't right to deceive him." She decided that she wouldn't try and flirt during the training session, football was more important than her personal feelings.

After the exhausting training session, Tia decided that in order to ensnare a new boyfriend she was going to need new clothes; she decided to go shopping at the trendiest shop in Akillian (not exactly a hard title to win, considering the lack of variety on Akillian). She was looking at the summer collection (which wasn't that different from the winter collection due to Akillian's state of perma-cold), when she felt a shadow fall over her. She turned and gasped as she saw Sinedd.

"Well well, well if it isn't the second shortest person on the snow kids, how is old half-pint nowadays eh?" Sinedd said in his cruellest voice.

Tia looked at Sinedd, he was handsome in an angry sort of way, it would be cool to have a secret love story with someone on the opposing team.

"Sinedd, don't be like that, we've all missed you since you started playing for the other team" Tia said imploringly.

"Don't believe anything D'jok says about me, he just thinks everyone is in love with him!" he shouted defensively, and he quickly stormed off. "What was up with that?" Tia asked herself, her flirting really had gotten rusty, but with Rocket she never really had to try.

She finished her shopping and returned to Aarch academy, when in her room she collapsed wearily on her bed. Mei was sitting on hers staring into space.

"Mei?" she asked.

"Tia! You'll never guess what," she said her eyes bright with excitement "I'm getting married! D'jok proposed, can you believe it? We're getting married in a week, isn't that amazing?"

"Wow…" Tia said stunned. She started to feel a strange sensation like she was floating out of her body, like she wasn't really hearing this.

"I know! You will be my bridesmaid, won't you?" Mei said happily.

"Yes, of course I will" Tia said quietly.

"Thanks, we'll go shopping for our dresses tomorrow" Mei said, already imaging the perfect white dress.

Tia sat on her bed also trying to imagine Mei in her white dress marrying D'jok and she felt vaguely sick, "it's just that you're tired" she told herself strictly. They shortly turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Over the next week Tia felt worse and worse, every time she saw Mei she felt dizzy and her heart beat faster and faster. She tried to remind herself that Mei was getting married to the man of her dreams, but she couldn't help hating D'jok.

On the day of the wedding, Mei and Tia were getting ready together, Mei looked incredibly beautiful in her long dress, her hair was piled on top of her head and her veil was tastefully studded with pearls. Tia looked at her wishing that she could be D'jok. Tia, herself was wearing a beautiful ice-blue number, Mei had chosen the dress well, and it accentuated Tia's snow white hair. Just looking at Mei, Tia felt her feelings bubbling over and she just couldn't hold it in "I love you" she blurted out suddenly.

Mei looked at her in shock, she didn't have chance to say anything as she was called through to start the walk up to the altar. Tia followed her even though she knew that her number was up. Micro-ice was the best man, and he looked very uncomfortable in his dark blue suit. Absently Tia noticed with surprise that Rocket was sitting holding hands with Zoleene. "Well, it'll soon be over with" she thought resignedly.

They reached the altar where the priest was standing, Mei stood next to D'jok and Tia took her place, close to Mei but in the shadows. The priest ranted on for about half an hour about marital duties, Tia wished he would get it over with. He then finally got to the important part.

"Do you D'jok take Mei to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"He better!" Mei's mum shouted from the crowd.

"I do" D'jok said trying not to laugh at Mei's mum.

"Do you Mei, take D'jok to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

Mei, didn't reply, she looked at D'jok, then at Tia, and then she ran out of the temple before anyone could stop her.

Next time on Galactik football: where has Mei gone? and what will happen in the final episode of Galactik football?

That was a long chapter, the next one will be the last chapter, and I know that a runaway bride is a cliché but that's just how the story turned out, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: The conclusion

Regenesis: chapter 4- the conclusion

Regenesis: chapter 4- the conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own galactik football etc. And I make no money from this. So this is the final chapter, everything will be wrapped up.

"Come back here right now, Mei!" her mum shouted at the door, but Mei was already gone.

"Mei!" D'jok yelled suddenly and started a run down the aisle, this seemed to be some sort of signal for move, and the whole room started following D'jok.

But they couldn't find her, Mei was a fast runner and she had a good lead.

Aarch academy was plunged into gloom by this turn of events. D'jok was spending most of his time in his room alone. The news was having a field day with the situation and making it their business to try and find all they could about the story. All this made Tia feel worse, was it her fault that Mei had runaway? Where was she? Would she ever come back? These questions were churning round her mind for ages.

Mei herself felt awful, she was hiding in an abandoned warehouse in the backstreets of Akillian. She had been hiding there ever since she ran away, she knew she couldn't go back, she couldn't stay here forever, she just didn't know what to do. She was still wearing her wedding dress and she was bitterly cold. She had been eating some weeds that had started growing inside, but there were only a few left and they were not very filling.

She still couldn't believe she had run away, from her wedding and all. She just knew that couldn't marry D'jok, because of….Tia? She started to laugh manically at the weirdness of the whole situation. And then she shivered from the cold wind blowing through the door.

"I have to find her" Tia thought, "But it is impossible, how will I find her?" Then inspiration struck her, an idea that might just work.

She rushed to the comm. System and after hesitating for a second she called the number.

The next day, she went to planet Akillian and waited for them to show up. She was tapping her nails on the counter impatiently when she felt a presence behind her.

"Well it's you again! Don't you do any training?" Sinedd said looking for payback.

"I could say the same for you, why are you even on Akillian?" she was in no mood to tolerate Sinedd.

"I'm here to try and pick up information about the snow kids that might help us defeat you in the final" he said mockingly.

"You are the worst spy ever! You just told me what you are doing, and anyway you won't need to do a thing, the team is falling apart as it is" she said really irritated.

"Why what happened?" Sinedd asked hoping for some useful information.

"Don't you watch television?" she asked.

"No, the news is too depressing for me" he said going into a self-indulgent angst about his parents.

After 10 minutes Tia got really sick of him just standing there looking both angry and sad, so she shouted "if that's it can you please just go away!"

He suddenly snapped out of it and sneering said "bye loser." After he left they finally came.

"I'm sorry we're late, we couldn't come over while Sinedd was here, he always seems to be working for the villain" Arty said. For Tia had called the pirates.

"We implanted a tracking device in her when she started reporting on D'jok so we should be able to track it to her" Bennet explained, Sonny and Corso didn't come due to important business.

They followed the signal to the warehouse, Tia's heart was beating in anxiety when she opened the door and she cried out in shock when she saw Mei unconscious on the floor. Quickly she rushed over and tried to perform first aid. But she didn't wake up.

"We have to get her back to Aarch academy!" she told the pirates, Arty picked her up and they started to run back. Luckily it was only a few minutes away.

Mei was taken back to clamp who worked extra hard, and she eventually started breathing. Tia waited for hours and eventually Mei opened her eyes.

"Tia?" she said her voice croaky.

"Yes, you're back at Aarch academy, you're going to be alright" Tia said crying with relief.

"I'm sorry, Mei, I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding" she sobbed.

"Tia it wasn't your fault, it wasn't right for me to marry D'jok, not when I love you" Mei said reassuring her.

Clamp entered the room and made Tia leave so that he could do some tests.

As she walked out of the door she was confronted by Sinedd. Her good mood was about to be tarnished by his presence.

"Sinedd, if you don't have a good reason for being here…" she said threateningly.

"Oh, it's you again," he said rolling his eyes "I'm here to see D'jok so, bye." He then walked off without giving any further explanation.

2 months later…….

The team is preparing to enter the next Galactik football cup, Micro-ice started training to become a priest, Mei and Tia are happily dating, as are Rocket and Zoleene. There were also reports of Sinedd and an unnamed red-head male being spotted together…. Thran started his own Computer Company, and Ahito found out that an agent in his blade was a cure for insomnia and Aarch was visited by a social worker for allowing too many kids to runaway.

The 'deleted scene'

"Isn't it weird that Micro-ice used to girl crazy, and now he's becoming a celibate priest and Mei and Tia are going out and…" Aarch said to Clamp.

"It's all a plot by Harris, he used the remaining flux device to create more angst on the team by shifting preference" Clamp said bored of all these petty plots.

"oh" Aarch said, not even really caring.

The end

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
